Dorian
Introduction Dorian was out celebrating his college graduation when a car slammed into him, and darkness took hold. He awoke to find himself in a strange new body, in a strange new world. One world among 30,000 fantastical worlds, where the mighty rule, where mystic beasts walk the earth, and magic spells warp reality.For Dorian to survive in these worlds, unfettered and free, living by his strong moral code, he will need great strength.He must make use of his strange new body and Evolve. But there's one catch...Dorian wasn't the only one sent into the 30,000 Worlds with the power to Evolve. He is the only one from Earth. He is the only one that managed to keep his memories. He is the Firstborn. But he is only one among many. 1st Life * Human * Dorian had always been a calm, analytical person. He had worked his way through getting his aerospace engineering degree in 3 years instead of 4, and had already been accepted as a Graduate student. When he ran into a problem, he would always break it down to understand exactly what he was facing, and how to solve it. * He was a fresh graduate from college, an aerospace engineer celebrating graduation with a night out. Had a car accident. Feats ''(Carried over to 2nd/4th Life) * Smart * Adaptive * Calm(Naive however. Learns lesson later.) * System(Soul Spell Matrix) ''Info. * Genie : Ausra(Name of Matrix) * Created by Godking Yukeli (76-78,83,118,134,135, info.) - One of the 8 Heroes. Goal * 1st Message (Explanation) Abilities * Soul Spell Matrix is unique in that it possesses the complex ability to allow one to Evolve, as well as possessing a Matrix Genie so early in one's development. (So having an A.I. like Ausra early as a guide/cheat.) -By absorbing other being's Soul Spell Matrixes, MC can absorb some of their abilities or their bloodlines and Evolve, transforming into a new or different being. MC will not always Evolve when MC absorbs a creature's Soul Spell Matrix, but MC's strength and capabilities will grow. This ability was personally designed by the Godking Yukeli to craft the perfect being. Regular Soul Spell Matrixes can grow and expand, allowing a being to grow stronger or more powerful, but they can never let a creature change their fundamental race. * Mc got first 3 bloodline absorptions he wants free. * Ability to combine, isolate, and withdraw its bloodlines. To Evolve into a specific creature, MC will need a sufficient amount of its bloodline for MC's Soul Spell Matrix to work with. As MC Evolves, it is possible to mix bloodlines, or absorb abilities from other bloodlines to create a more perfect bloodline. * Also it can absorb the latent energy from any dead creature's Soul Spell Matrix, and use it to further your own, hastening your evolutions. * Poison of almost all types will have no effect on MC regardless of bloodlines MC is in. (Stores the poison) * By developing and absorbing powerful bloodlines and maturing them, you can speed up the growth of your Soul. * Knowledge of the 6 widespread languages, and the 300 or so lesser languages * Every Ability he learned would stick with him, no matter what physical form he had. * Ability to Twist Fate(Ch.62, MC willed his opponent attack's to miss and it did. Takes up energy.) * Ability Creation/Fusion Quote Bluffing as a Myrr Dragon Infant * YOU THINK DARKNESS WILL AFFECT THIS GODLY DRAGON? FOOLISH MORTAL, I WAS BORN IN THE DARKNESS! MOLDED BY IT! YOU HAVE MERELY ADOPTED IT Bestiary (All images by Author) -The Maximum Energy Level, in this context, is the strongest a creature can become through natural growth. Training in mystic martial arts or magic can greatly enhance the strength of a creature beyond their normal limits * Human * Red Salamander * Giant Green Scaled Salamander * Forested Ancient Snake * Hollow Lizard (Degraded) * Brown Treasure Clam * Myyr Dragon * Giant Myyr Dragon * Golem Wolf * Black Mire Wolf * White Rain Wolf * Virulent Wolf * Lesser Life Werewolf * Lesser Life Wolf * True Vampire * Ancestor Vampire * Wrath Vampire * Black Ambian Eagle * Sun Eagle * Titan * Draconian Titan * Great Black Bear * Undying Green Scaled Bear * Lesser Throne Demon * Ifrit * Demonic Human(Fire) * Demonic Human(Life) * Berserker Demon * Black-Scaled Rage Dragon * Solar Rock Lizard * High Sun Lizardman * Blackmire Demon * Grakon * Titanic Brute * Giant Fire Wyvern * Lightsworn Fox * Blood Render * Shade * Wise Jade Dragon * Void Raptor * Balance Demon Category:Characters